1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of producing an anabolic response in animals by administering to the animals an anabolic agent whereby such response is exhibited in one or more of the following ways:
(a) increased growth rate, PA1 (b) increased milk production, PA1 (c) increased protein content, PA1 (d) improved reproductive performance, PA1 (e) increased fiber production, and PA1 (f) improved feed conversion efficiency in animals
More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of obtaining the above anabolic responses by administering to an animal an anabolically effective amount of pyridyl phosphorothioate compound from the group consisting of O,O-diethyl O-3,5,6-trichloro-2-pyridyl phosphorothioate, O,O-dimethyl, O-3,5,6-trichloro-2-pyridyl phosphorothioate or a combination thereof, hereinafter referred to as pyridyl phosphorothioate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of each of chlorpyrifos, i.e., O,O-diethyl, O-3,5,6-trichloro-2-pyridyl phosphorothioate, and chlorpyrifos methyl, i.e., O,O-dimethyl, O-3,5,6-trichloro-2-pyridyl phosphorothioate, for the purpose of controlling parasites such as water pests, insects that attack plants and pests including helminths, round worms and other parasitic organisms attacking warm-blooded animals is referred to in the utility statement in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,586. The utility statement of the patent does not describe any method of internal administration of the chlorpyrifos or chlorpyrifos methyl to warm-blooded animals for any purpose, much less any dosage rate that might be employed for the control of internal parasites. Chlorpyrifos and chlorpyrifos methyl have been administered topically on livestock for the control of ticks and lice and on household pets, such as dogs, for the control of fleas.
Heretofore, chlorpyrifos and chlorpyrifos methyl have been sold for use in the control of insects that attack valuable crops or lawns and for topical administration for use in control of insects that attack animals.